


Marked

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean insisted I assist him with something called ‘changing the oil’.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "grease"

“Dean?” called Sam, hearing the rattle of bottles from the kitchen.

But it was Castiel who peered around the doorframe, holding two beers, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. “I’m not Dean.”

“Oh, hey, Cas.”

The angel hesitated. “Did you need to speak with Dean? Because he’s just outside…”

“What?” said Sam. “No, I— you’ve got something, right here.”

Cas copied him and wiped a streak of grease from his face. “Oh. Dean insisted I assist him with something called ‘changing the oil’.”

“He’s letting you work on his Baby?”

“He insisted,” repeated Cas, and frowned, confused, as Sam laughed.

THE END


End file.
